


一次交手

by GHSunflower



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHSunflower/pseuds/GHSunflower
Summary: “女战士的红发滑过她的腿弯，像是在燃烧。”
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 2





	一次交手

Mercury抬起手试图引起Glynda的注意。

“不用（Don’t）。”Cinder轻声制止了他，他耸肩放下双手。她微笑中掺着毒药蜜糖，“保持普通（normal is what we need）。”

Glynda放下平板抬起头望过来，“有什么问题吗，Fall小姐？”

“没有。Goodwitch女士。”

Glynda颔首盯着这名转校生一眼，对方显得公开坦诚，朝她露出微笑。“那很好，我将给你匹配一位对手。”系统很快给出结果，她的对手出现在投影上。

“我或许应该快些将这个系统解决。”她低而缓慢对着她身边的两个孩子说。

“你今天本也不需要过来。”Emerald抱怨。

右下排桌发出欢呼，粉发女孩大声替队友助威，“上吧！Pyrrha。”她看过去的时候女战士也朝她望过来，她表现得深表歉意，压着眉毛，绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“她真是一个交了好运的孩子。”Cinder感叹。

“你没必要。”Emerald把后半句话咽到喉管里。

“同上次一样（Again）？”Mercury问。

“这场毫无意义。”Cinder起身。

女战士站在她十米开外，她站得笔直，黄金盾护住小腹，武器以最原始的剑形态握在手中，指着前方的地面。

“抱歉。”她为自己打断这场比赛道歉，“看上去你没有带武器。”

Cinder挑高眉，挥手打出一枚匕首，Pyrrha退开一步，它钉在她左脚原先的位置。

“这不就有了（Here we are）。”

“好吧。”她提速冲过来，“我道歉。”

她的拳头握着剑柄从Cinder左边侧脸擦过去，“没关系，你没有道歉的必要。”接踵而至的是她的圆盾直击腹部，Cinder擒住她的右手腕借力向上翻过去，踩着她的盾牌侧面翻到她身后。在她落地下一秒单手剑完成长枪状态向上挑过来，她不得不多做了两个后翻拉开距离。Pyrrha举着枪扫过来，她拔出刀用刀鞘架住攻击*，刀从下面划过去打在盾牌上。Pyrrha收回枪右腿横扫，被Cinder的刀鞘拦住打在腿甲上。她权衡了一瞬，将盾向上扔开，制住Cinder的肩膀使她侧身摔过去。

她在背部着地前用空出的手甩出三枚匕首，躲开了两枚，被打下了两枚。这使得Cinder有机会从别的角度扔出另外三枚匕首。

Pyrrha向来不会使自己在场上有空档，她抓住落下的盾牌挡下黑色匕首，将圆盾朝她斜击过来。Cinder将刀和鞘护在面前，这一击动能不小将她往后震开。停下稳住，她反向加速，扔出小刀试图扰乱pyrrha注意力，对面将盾牌挡在前面，用来复枪给她造成干扰。子弹被打落，Cinder从她身边擦过去的时候朝她挑了挑眉，她一如既往试图用盾牌挡下，这只却出乎意料穿过了盾牌朝她刺过来。她向后倒避开攻击，然后迅速肘击。即使她反应再快也难以弥补回来刚才失去的时机，Cinder按住她的肩膀，以此为支柱旋上，她双腿缠住她的脖颈，夹紧头部将她往地面拧。女战士的红发滑过她的腿弯，像是在燃烧。

Cinder在Pyrrha落地前提前撑地离开。Pyrrha肘部向地使力，使自己还没完全着地前能尽快起身。她转动来复枪改变拿枪手势，恢复成长枪。

Cinder将刀柄和鞘插在一起，它旋成一柄双叶刀。对上对面的长枪。Pyrrha找准间隙用圆盾撞击腹部，向后退的同时，她将刀柄脱开掷向Pyrrha的侧腰。Pyrrha侧身前进，枪头指着Cinder转开一定的攻击范围。

Cinder一一用刀挡开，并且试图打乱她的攻击节奏。这有些难，她的攻击同她本人如出一辙。她将刀也脱手，以力推向它刺中女战士的额心。这是个幌子，接下来指向腹部的前踢才是重点。显而易见这次她对同类型的攻击有所准备，向后起跃用盾牌稍微改变攻击武器的运行轨道，借枪侧翻到Cinder背后用圆盾将她打落在地。

Cinder继而拿出一柄短刀挡在身前朝Pyrrha袭去，Pyrrha挥着枪使她难以靠近。她于是起跳踢过去，落在盾牌中心，此时Pyrrha用此防御，因此她得以有力翻到一定距离之外。

她前倾加速，一边在Pyrrha前行的道路上钉上匕首。Pyrrha掷出长枪，同向的加速使枪头很快刺过来。她有非常好的准头。即使她在觉察到她的意图之后立刻做出偏移，距离原因，枪头仍旧擦过她的脸颊，从鼻翼下到左耳边划开一道红痕。

她将手中的短刀丢过去，它穿过她的武器和手腕直指胸前。Pyrrha向后跳开，短刀先一步变红爆炸。爆炸声和铃声一并响起。Glynda叫停了这场比赛，宣布下课。并告诉她如果她们想要继续，可以做个约定，学校会给她们提供场地。Cinder表达自己的感谢然后婉拒了Glynda的好意。

课堂训练的炸药规格一向不大，加上有所防备，因此Pyrrha并没有受到严重伤害，只是吸进了些许硝化气体轻微咳嗽了两声。

Emerald跑过来问她有没有事。Cinder摆手向他们示意，她的元气逐渐修复着她的伤口。两个孩子跟在她身后走出教室。

“她很擅长近身格斗。”Mercury应该是在分享经验。

Cinder不予否认。

“Cinder对吧。”优等生叫住她。

她转过身，“是的。”

“刚才非常抱歉。”她凑近过来确认伤口已经愈合，“你还好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢你的关心。”她一如既往地弯着嘴角回答。她的左脸上没留下任何痕迹。

“我很抱歉。”她将武器收在背后，“不介意的话一起吃顿饭？”

“和你的小队？”

“不。”她笑着摆手，“他们都有别的事。”

Cinder给Mercury他们使了个眼色，“当然。我很荣幸。”

“你们也要一起吗？”Pyrrha向她队伍的其他成员发出邀请。

“哦，不，Emerald要去书店。”Mercury把Emerald拉走。

“你队里的人都很棒。”她能使官方式的发言听上去叫人信服。

“谢谢。Mercury总是喜欢挑战些他难以战胜的人。”Cinder跟着Pyrrha的步调，她难得在Beacon漫步一次。

“他要是继续试一下是有一定的机会的。”她认真地建议，“你要吃些什么吗？”

“我对这边的食物不是很熟悉，有什么推荐的吗？”

“你去过食堂吗？那里的火鸡超棒！”她说完自己先笑起来，“别担心。我不会请你吃食堂的。商业街那边有家简餐点的浓汤很棒，你对蘑菇过敏吗？”

得到肯定答案后她领着Cinder到了她说的那家简餐店，推开门让Cinder先进去。店长是一个谢顶了的老人，就剩后脑勺还有些将白的灰发。她单独点了份果蔬沙拉，Pyrrha给她俩点了不少东西，包括她一再推荐的鸡汁蘑菇汤。

“我能理解你的力量来自哪儿了。”Cinder戏谑道。

她叹了口气垂下头，但很快又打起了精神给她们分汤，“你不是第一个这么说的人。”

Cinder接过汤道了声谢谢。“你有一对非常漂亮的眼睛。”她的语调使得她的赞美显得真心实意。

“哦，谢谢。”她垂下眼，绿眼睛生机盎然。Cinder盯着她直到不甚明显的绯红浮上她的耳朵。“我是第一个这么说的人吗？”

“是，是的。这样挺奇怪的。”她端起蘑菇汤喝了一口。

非要说的话，她完全不喜欢绿色，太充满生命力。“通常的说法，绿色是妒忌。但是你的颜色很漂亮，像春天……”可以承认的是她有头漂亮的头发，漂亮的红发，颜色比火焰还要漂亮。

她咬了口汉堡，开始转移话题，“我之前都没有在学校看到你，习惯这边吗？”

“我们适应能力都挺强的。”她将松饼切小。

“感觉怎样？”

“很美丽。”她将小块松饼送进嘴里，“现在。”

Pyrrha略微骄傲地向她微笑。

“你听说过一个故事吗？一个刀枪不入的英雄，被人射中脚踝而死。”她食指滑过杯沿，“因为他母亲用神水为他洗涤身体时没能将脚踝没入水内。”

她摇头，“我没有听说过。为什么别人要杀死他？”

她缓缓地继续说，“我家乡那边也很少有人会讲这个。不是所有英雄都能够战无不胜，或许他只是有异于常人的能力，但是却做着错误的事，站在错的立场。”她指向街道对面的小花园，她的视线顺着她的指尖滑过去，园林师在修建花树的枝丫。“那棵树，原本可以按它自己的意愿生长，却不得不得被有能力掌控它的人限制，强加上别人的意愿。”

女战士收回视线看着她，“如果没有人修理它的话，这块也会乱糟糟的。我们不限制森林里任何植物的生长，因为它们生长在森林。但它现在在学校。”

Cinder弯起嘴角。“秋天的时候我们会把园子里的野草烧掉，因为地底下另一些野草需要空间和营养。”她退开椅子起身，“谢谢，很棒的晚餐。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *cinder的武器在舞会晚和Ruby战斗的时候出现过她惯用的双刀和弓箭，所以武器迷的Ruby应该是不会记不得的。她认不出来应该是之前以及之后的比赛中女王都没有用过自己惯手的武器（后面的四人赛中也没有出现她有用武器），而且她保密工作一向做得很好，都是类似的武器也很容易认出来所以这里我给了她把带鞘的刀（啊，不是我给的，是女王自己打印的），方便她的习惯。


End file.
